jat_imdbfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Academy Award records
Most awards *'Most awards won by a single film' **Three films have won 11 Academy Awards. ***''Ben-Hur'' (1959) ***''Titanic'' (1997) ***''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) *'Most nominations received by a single film' **Two films received 14 nominations. ***''All About Eve'' (1950) ***''Titanic'' (1997) *'Highest Sweep (Winning every nominated category)' **''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) won all 11 categories for which it was nominated: Picture, Director, Adapted Screenplay, Original Score, Original Song, Sound Mixing, Art Direction, Makeup, Costume Design, Film Editing, Visual Effects *'Most awards won by a man' **Walt Disney won 22 Oscars. He also won the most Oscars in one year, with four in 1954. *'Most awards won by a woman' **Edith Head won eight Oscars, all for Costume Design *'Most nominations/wins in a single year' **In 1953 Walt Disney won 4 awards out of 6 nominations, both records: He won a Best Documentary, Features for The Living Desert, Best Documentary, Short Subjects for The Alaskan Eskimo, Best Short Subject, Cartoons for Toot Whistle Plunk and Bloom, and Best Short Subject, Two-reel for Bear Country. He had additional nominations in Best Short Subject, Cartoons for Rugged Bear and Best Short Subject, Two-reel for Ben and Me. *'Most awards won by a person who is still living' **Visual Effects Supervisor Dennis Muren has won nine Academy Awards: six competitive awards, two "Special Achievement" awards, and one "Technical Achievement" award *'Most competitive awards won by a person who is still alive' **Composer Alan Menken has won eight competitive Academy Awards. *'Directing' **John Ford won the most directing awards, with four. *'Acting' * Katherine Hepburn won the most acting awards, with four. *'Cinematography' **The highest number of Academy Awards won by any cinematographer is four. ***Joseph Ruttenberg, in 1938, 1942, 1956 and 1958 ***Leon Shamroy, in 1942, 1944, 1945 and 1963 *'Art Direction' **Cedric Gibbons, who designed the Oscar statuette, won 11 awards out of a total of 39 nominations. *'Makeup' **Rick Baker won seven Academy Awards (all for Best Makeup) *'Most awards won by a country for Best Foreign Language Film' **Italy won 14 awards in this category and received in total 32 nominations *'Most nominations received by a country for Best Foreign Language Film' **France received 39 nominations and won 12 times Most consecutive awards *'Any awards' **Walt Disney was awarded a record of 10 awards in the eight consecutive years from 1931–32 through 1939. Eight (listed below) are for Short Subject (Cartoon), and two were Special Awards: one for the creation of Mickey Mouse, and one recognizing the innovation of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *'Best Actress' **Two actresses have won two consecutive awards. ***Luise Rainer (The Great Ziegfeld, 1936 and The Good Earth, 1937) ***Katharine Hepburn (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, 1967 and The Lion in Winter, 1968) *'Best Actor' **Two actors have won two consecutive awards. ***Spencer Tracy (Captains Courageous, 1937 and Boys Town, 1938) ***Tom Hanks (Philadelphia, 1993 and Forrest Gump, 1994) *'Best Director' **Two directors have won two consecutive awards. ***John Ford (The Grapes of Wrath, 1940 and How Green Was My Valley, 1941) ***Joseph L. Mankiewicz (A Letter to Three Wives, 1949 and All About Eye, 1950) *'Best Supporting Actor' **Jason Robards won two consecutive awards for All the President's Men in 1976 and Julia in 1977 *'Best Supporting Actress' **No consecutive winner for Best Supporting Actress Acting records *Most wins for leading actress **Katharine Hepburn with 4 awards (1933, 1967, 1968, 1981) *Most wins for leading actor **Daniel Day-Lewis with 3 awards (1989, 2007, 2012) *Most consecutive leading actress nominations **Two actresses have been nominated 5 years in a row. ***Bette Davis (1938–1942) ***Greer Garson (1941–1945) *Most consecutive leading actor nominations ** Marlon Brando with four nominations (1951 to 1954) *Actress with most total nominations for acting **Meryl Streep with 18 nominations. *Actor with most total nominations for acting ** Jack Nicholson with 12 nominations *Most acting nominations without a win **Peter O'Toole with 8 nominations. (He received an Honorary Award in 2002.) *Longest gap between first and second win **Helen Hayes won in 1932 for The Sin of Madelon Claudet and in 1971 for Airport, a 39-year gap. *Longest time span between first and last nomination **Katharine Hepburn (48 years from 1932/33 to 1981) *Most posthumous nominations **James Dean with 2 (1956 for East of Eden and 1957 for Giant). *Shortest performance to win an acting Oscar **Beatrice Straight in Network (1976) - 5 minutes and 2 seconds. *Shortest performance to win a lead acting Oscar **Patricia Neal in Hud (1963) - 21 minutes and 51 seconds. *Shortest performance by a male Actor to win a lead acting Oscar **David Niven in Separate Tables (1958) - 23 minutes and 39 seconds *Shortest performance to be nominated for an acting Oscar **Hermione Baddeley in Room at the Top (1959) - 2 minutes and 19 seconds. *Shortest performance to be nominated for a lead acting Oscar **Eleanor Parker in Detective Story (1951) - 20 minutes and 10 seconds. *Longest performance to win an acting Oscar **Vivien Leigh in Gone with the Wind (1939) - 2 hours, 23 minutes and 32 seconds. *Longest performance to win a supporting acting Oscar **Tatum O'Neal in Paper Moon (1973) - 1 hour, 6 minutes and 58 seconds. *Longest performance to be nominated for an acting Oscar **Vivien Leigh in Gone with the Wind (1939) - 2 hours, 23 minutes and 32 seconds. *Longest performance to be nominated for a supporting acting Oscar **Frank Finlay in Othello (1965) - 1 hour, 30 minutes and 43 seconds. *Most wins by a black actor **Denzel Washington with 2, winning Best Supporting Actor for Glory (1989) and Best Actor for Training Day (2001). *Most awards for one acting performance **Harold Russell played Homer Parish in The Best Years of Our Lives in 1946. For this role he received 2 Oscars, one for Best Supporting and an honorary award for being an inspiration to all returning veterans. *Most nominations for one acting performance **Barry Fitzgerald was nominated as Best Actor and won for Best Supporting Actor for his role as Father Fitzgibbon in 1944's Going My Way.